1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the production of a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to an efficient and reliable method for making an aperture in a carrier and electrically connecting two opposite faces of the carrier.
2. Related Prior Art
To make a semiconductor device, a carrier is made with apertures. An isolative layer is provided on the wall of each of the apertures by printing, coating, spraying, chemical vapor deposition, physical vapor deposition, sputtering, electroplating, or non-electroplating means. Thus, short circuit between two opposite faces of the carrier is avoided. Finally, a conductive material is filled in each of the apertures. Thus, the opposite faces of the carrier are electrically connected to each other.
As mentioned above, the conventional process for making the semiconductor device includes three steps of making the apertures, providing the isolative layers, and filling the conductive material. The conventional process is however complicated. Moreover, the yield of the conventional process is low, and the resultant semiconductor is not reliable.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.